customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Carnival of Numbers (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:FC2F:65CA:D95C:AFEE-20190218210727
Published on 2 Aug 2017 Barney the dinosaur introduces the Backyard Gang to the fun of camping out. The children meet all sorts of woodland creatures, study the stars, learn valuable forest safety lessons, and best of all, discover the delights of their imagination. Category People & Blogs Music in this video Learn more Listen ad-free with YouTube Premium Song The Ants Go Marching Artist Barney Licensed to YouTube by UMG (on behalf of CAPITOL CATALOG MKT (C92)); EMI Music Publishing, SOLAR Music Rights Management, and 8 music rights societies SHOW LESS 24 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdqKtuQgLSQ8sxpfxbvWZow RoadRunnerCoyote191 year ago 5 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago This video for three months later,﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGqFOaU-R-i0d5yTgu_l1ng Barney Games6 days ago after all the veggies and exercise, I'm still thicc﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1ozytq7S55Zx9jlcOXCT6Q Destiny Berry1 month ago (edited) I love this video of Barney and I can't wait to watch this tonight and this is what I call a new video on here﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdLLgtJPt6MzntrWPkodCqQ Naturally Dunn2 months ago Oh my. My 28 year old daughter would make me do the dance moves and sing the little rabbit song and I had to throw my hat off lol good times﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago 3rd﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago It's Barney in Concert 1991 episode 7 it camel and Baby Bop SURPRISE Happy New Year all yelling at 22:06﻿ 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago (edited) Rock with Barney 1991 episode 8 in concert 7 episode 1991 Baby Bop Happy New Year at 33:05﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago 33:05﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfbqmNprojjB_4aECzypoIA David Coleman1 year ago The original version had the auditioning promo﻿ 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel1 year ago David Coleman Yup.﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago 1991﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUyX4wJPZuTz_7F5oW237UA Anderson VanLandinghan1 year ago Does the 1991 tape is usually black with the white ink label that has the Barney is standing the podium?﻿ 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/user/AndrewsMagicandMore AndrewsMagicandMore9 months ago (edited) Anderson VanLandinghan Yes the tape is black with white sticker label; the outline for the Barney podium print logo and text are colored green for this release; the 1992 re-release label uses a magenta color for the text and outline for the Barney Home Video.﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG8MMZfORx-oiMw77JmDo0Q Eric Jimenez2 months ago 6:25﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfbqmNprojjB_4aECzypoIA David Coleman6 months ago Can you show me what the label is like﻿ 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel6 months ago (edited) David Coleman https://app.box.com/s/j9azfnyzr5muxn4vnn173vphqqra1ecb﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/user/Scottwilkie18 Scottwilkie181 month ago Jeffreys 15 minutes of fame Fortunately Adam was able to recover from whatever illness he had﻿ 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel1 month ago I heard somewhere that "Adam" had to be flown to film "Barney in Concert" and "Rock with Barney" as his actor had moved away not long after "Barney Goes to School".﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/user/Scottwilkie18 Scottwilkie181 month ago That would be Alexander jhin﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel1 month ago @Scottwilkie18 that's right﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago Baby Bop﻿ 1 REPLY Up next AUTOPLAY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usA5R08oRFU 51:13 Barney - Full Episodes Compilation - Lost and Found & Little Red Rockin' Hood (ALMOST 1 HOUR!) Barney 1.3M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5k4VdX8eaQQ 24:01 What I Want to Be | Kidsongs | ABC Song | Them Bones | Nursery Rhyme Songs | PBS Kids | Kid Songs The Kidsongs Channel 799K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Z-GXwV0TJ0 23:02 A Day with the Animals by Kidsongs | Bingo Dog Song | Nursery Rhymes & Baby Songs | PBS Kids The Kidsongs Channel 1.2M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fWsHhfmj24 24:19 Barney și Prietenii Săi - O Mica Zi Mare Desene Animate 52K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERApeKW29dc 23:19 Kidsongs:A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm | Mary Had a Little Lamb | This Old Man | for kids | PBS Kids The Kidsongs Channel 2M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpHK0yx1Q1A 50:51 �� Barney's Around the World Adventure - Part 2 (Full Episode) Barney 1.1M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4yaBl_jUKA 24:23 Barney și Prietenii Săi - Cine E Vecinul Tău Desene Animate 60K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxBwo08Duus 24:27 Barney și Prietenii Săi - Să Inceapă Spectacolul Desene Animate 47K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4E8667KxHcs 24:27 Barney și Prietenii Săi - E Ziua Ta Barney Desene Animate 141K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BHBlTIHifk 24:14 Barney și Prietenii Săi - Bunele Maniere Desene Animate 45K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKkVs4a7Zhs 57:07 Barney - Camp Wannarunnaround 4lifebarney 2.2M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSQ4VXQPPik 24:26 Barney și Prietenii Săi - Acasă în Parc Desene Animate 43K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK9eIRbQc9k 24:22 Barney și Prietenii Săi - Cutii Goale de Carton Desene Animate 55K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZXwa3-FgOU 24:25 Barney și Prietenii Săi - O Lume De Prieteni Desene Animate 60K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2DsINlUFxk 50:50 Barney's Around the World Adventure ✈️ Part 1 (Full Episode) Barney 1.6M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jNvOuJDPok 24:22 Barney și Prietenii Săi - Haide,Suflă-n Trompetă Desene Animate 51K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qc-pFNIvRfc 29:42 Barney & Friends: Hola, Mexico! (Season 1, Episode 29) BarneyIn2014 1.8M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZ8v8-XmrFo 3:48:09 Barney - Best Episode Compilation (3+ Hours) Barney 1.6M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igcXjXp93_8 3:47:18 Barney - 9 Full Episode Compilation Barney 626K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkpozfOY0do 10:55 A Very Special Delivery! Part 1 BarneyIn2014 226K views SHOW MORE